<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eternally yours. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789703">eternally yours.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal(ish), Apologies, Edging(?), Fingering, Gay Sex, Here are the tags, Late Night Snack - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, On the couch, POV, Teasing, blowjob, here we go gamers!, i got a little lazy at the end, risky sex, self-indulgence, small aftercare, so. enjoy, this is a roguefort Pov, time for Secks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:23:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A taste.<br/>A taste of what you have, and he’s already all over you. </p><p>-<br/>roguesparkling except you are the bottom. can you guess who. of course you can it’s fucking roguesparkling you dumb stupid dumb dumb lame idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anyway roguefort cookie pov hahahaha hoo hee hoo hahahahahaha</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roguefort Cookie &amp; Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run), Roguesparkling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eternally yours.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FireKnightLover360">FireKnightLover360</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:).<br/>I love writing this so I went all out, thank you for the read! enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You laid on the couch at peace, one arm hanging off while the other was put to the side, tucked into the pillow as your mind droned off to some old Christmas movie playing on the TV. It seems like Walnut had been put to bed already, and the smell of champagne stuck to the sofa you laid on like a stain you couldn’t wash out from a favorite shirt.</p><p>A blanket was wrapped around you, keeping all of the heat in with it’s patterned fleece. You’d gotten this blanket last Christmas, it’s kept you warm ever since. with Crumbles absent from the cuddle... was there somebody behind you?</p><p>Immediately, you recognized Sparkling embracing you from behind sweetly. His arms kept you from falling off the couch and hitting your head, one hand focused on petting you just how you liked it.</p><p>He always knew how to make you feel safe and comfortable, you loved being this way. Justbeing here was enough. </p><p>Both your legs were wrapped together in a way,Sparkles pulling you into his grasp a little more as if to protect. He’d moved your hair around to make sure you weren’t practically eating it in your sleep, cream colored strands coming down from the pillow holding the bundles of hair you had up. </p><p>You recalled Sparkling helping with you and the mess that is your hair and putting it up in the mornings, he always had a knack for it, after all.</p><p>As you shifted around to get a little more comfortable in the position you were in, your heart fluttered at his breath suddenly hitching onto your neck as he leaned in closer.</p><p>Now you’re both awake.</p><p>“morning, mon chere.”</p><p>He kissed your shoulder, supplying you with a sense of reassurance.</p><p>Although his French was slightly butchered, you appreciated the rather cute attempt at trying to woo you.</p><p>Truth is, he already had you wooed.</p><p>“..morning? it’s only 2 am.”</p><p>“ah, whatever.”</p><p>You kept your eyes on the TV as he stroked your head, subconsciously watching the same dumb movie put on for the both of you. The glow of the plasma screen became nothing but a blur to you, honestly. All you cared about was how he pampered you so, he played with your hair softly whilst you both got lost in the action and drama of whatever was playing right now.</p><p>You seemed awfully needy tonight.</p><p>With how sleepy you felt, your eyes started to flicker and close slightly. However, Sparkling had something else in mind for tonight.</p><p>You turned over to face him while still laying on your hip, noticing his gold-tinted eyes peek into yours. You simply loved him so much in this moment, even his expression was something to cherish, A true prized treasure you just couldn’t steal, it’s something you earn. No cookie could see through his work expression, too confident to pierce, guards up each and every time. <br/>You’re one lucky cookie, you could say.</p><p>All you could manage in this moment through the mass amount of heartthrob, was simple kisses to his lips and cheeks, sometimes you missed the shot, kissing on his nose or the side of his mouth somehow. You tried, it was adorable to him, and he giggled through the sweet kisses. However, once you both hit the mark, your tongues met to taste, Sparkling still having the upper hand with his grip in your hair. What was it with him and your hair? You’ll never know. It’s probably just stupidly long like that.</p><p>What once was a simple kiss of passion turned into an entire make-out session, Sparkling finding himself ontop of you, arms and hands locked out both sides as if you trap you. For awhile, you just stayed that way, enjoying eachothers presence before collapsing together, seeing how perfect your bodies fit. Oh, my. Something told you inside this was going to be one long night. </p><p>“rogue?” He hung his head on the side of your neck after a period of silence.</p><p>“hm?”</p><p>“could I, perhaps,”</p><p>“what-“</p><p>His hand traced dangerously near the growing wet spot in your pants, exploring somewhere he knew was the perfect spot to tease. He’d rubbed you there before, but not this way.</p><p>With his hand, he let you on by running the tips of his two fingers around the head of your cock, making you shake as a sudden whimper escaped from you.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Pressing your thighs together in response, egging him on to continue. </span></p><p>Quick to cover your mouth as to not wake up Walnut or any poor god forsaken cookie in this building up late enough to hear this, Sparkling saw, and instead, moved two fingers near your opening.</p><p>“open wide.”</p><p>Is he already going to-</p><p>Too late, you took your hand out of the way and opened your mouth by command, letting yourself close as he finally inserted his fingers and you started gagging and sucking on them like it was the end of the world.</p><p>God, were you getting off to this? Your body sure seemed to like it, feeling your hips squeeze together at the sensation. Fuck, you loved this so much. Moving a free hand of yours down there to touch yourself, Sparkling was there to push you away. “please let me-“</p><p>“not yet.” The bartender whispered into your ear, and it drove you fucking mad. You wordlessly begged for him to let you touch yourself, attempting to resist gasping and choking at the sudden movements he made, moaning through his digits. Desperately, you kept sucking harder as he went on, bucking your hips frantically as the tips of your eyes filled with teardrops just from how good it felt.</p><p>A little more, please-</p><p>Sparkling pulled his hand back, seeing you get a little too worked up over this. You tried to catch your breath, trying to control yourself beneath him. Oh tree, you probably look like a mess right now.</p><p>“w-why’d you stop?”</p><p>“.. don’t you need time, to breathe?” He questioned, concerned.</p><p>“sparkles, ill let you know when I need to breathe.”</p><p>You guided his hand down there, letting yourself shimmy your PJs off, with the help of Sparkling, leaving only your thin briefs on just for him to move aside. The blanket that once covered the both of you was thrown off to the side.</p><p>“just- stick your fingers inside of me, please.”</p><p>“alright, alright.”</p><p>You prepared for what was to come, holding onto Sparkling by his back and wrapping your legs over him in a backwards straddle. From this point of view, you realized just how big he was in terms of width, but no matter.</p><p>“are you okay?”</p><p>“mhm.”</p><p>The arousal dripping down from your shaft helped to build up a lube already, not to mention all of the pre-cum thanks to your horny self. Having already been slick, Sparkling inserted his fingers right in there, not letting any time go to waste. A shockwave of pleasure shot through your body, leaving you unable to think straight. A continuous stream of moans came from you while you lay staring directly at the blurry ceiling with half-lidded eyes. He watched you lose yourself to his touch, savoring every single expression.You let your mouth babble all of the sweet nothings it could, feeling Sparkles pump in and out of you slowly, using the way you shivered and twitched beneath him as a guide on how to make you scream. </p><p>Suddenly, a finger pressed near the walls of your insides, and you let out a moan so loud you swore the entire apartment complex could hear you. Moving with his rhythm, you cried out in a lieu of a response, his name echoing against the living room walls.</p><p>“oh, you like it there, don’t you?”</p><p>“aUUHHhhh-h YES- Fuck-“</p><p>He started picking up the pace and you didn’t realize until now that your legs had spread. Your hands scrambled to find something to cling onto to withstand it all, flailing around until you reached to grip onto his sides. The fucker kept rubbing against the good spots, you were forced in a position that helped him reach deep inside of you, too.</p><p>Your body had gone completely limp, only able to squirm underneath Sparklings body as he fucked you hard. This man knew where you loved it and exploited it until you couldn’t breathe. As if it couldn’t get any better, his mouth came crashing down onto your shoulder, where old marks lay, he planted new ones. Ones that everyone could see. Just for you and him.</p><p>“Please- Sparkles, I’m-“</p><p>It’s all too much, you wanted to say, but it felt so damn good.</p><p>He hit your prostate, and you threw your head back violently, beginning to see stars. Your ass clenched around him as you felt his fingers suddenly press down rather hard on a sensitive spot, leaving you with tears in your eyes. Having you on your last legs, so to speak, he didn’t stop for even the world.</p><p>You didn’t come to realize it, but you had already came onto the couch, leaving a white stain as- oh dear.</p><p>“cum mming- im- I’m gonna- it’s too much-“ You heard yourself cry.</p><p>He kept on even through your orgasm, the thin layer that was your briefs becoming tight. He’s still fucking you and it doesn’t seem like.. You couldn’t think anymore. In an attempt to stop him, you shut your legs as closed as they could get, with Sparklings body in the way it felt like you were squeezing him in.</p><p>“please- give me a minute- sparkles- wait-“</p><p>Through your lust, you instructed Sparkling to slip off the rest of what you had on, excluding your sweater, and during that, he stopped for a break.</p><p>He’d slip his fingers out, then sat up on his knees while still ontop of you to get a look at just how ruined you are from him.</p><p>“im sorry if I pushed it too far,”</p><p>“no-no need-..”</p><p>Your cock jumped in the open yet warm air, still dripping down beads of pre-cum and sweat. You heaved and panted, trying to get ahold of yourself. Your hair was nothing but a tangle, and as you regained your vision you could see Sparkling eyeing your body down with a snarky little grin. The bastard, he had full control of you, laying a hand down on your exposed stomach.</p><p>“did you like that, hun?” His German really came out in that one.</p><p>Through tears and drool, you heaved out a yes.</p><p>“im glad.. but the night isn’t over yet.”</p><p>“what are you doing?”</p><p>He reached a hand down to take care of your cock, haphazardly stroking it with way less than it needed to be. This sent you speeding towards your second orgasm, maybe a third one if he did you hard enough. Sparkles knew you were needy and sensitive like this, especially after playing with you so rough, so he took his time finishing you off.</p><p>With his full fist pumping your member up and down, your body spasmed and squirmed everywhere, Sparkling shoved your wrist down onto the cushion of the couch, most likely leaving a bruise. Despite the efforts to keep you down, you still bucked up into his hand like your life depended on it. The pleasure was too much but not enough at the same time, leaving you dry and high.</p><p>“sparkling,- oh my-“</p><p>All you could make out were pleas for more, The bartender you knew and loved stopped moving his hand, instead took his thumb and rubbed it around the tip of your crown.</p><p>“hmhm!~” He chimed. “you’re about to cum for me, aren’t you rogue?”</p><p>You stumbled on your groans a bit, trying to form a sentence, but it couldn’t come out the way you wanted to.</p><p>“Please- Sparkles-“</p><p>“don’t worry, I’ll help you. don’t cum yet, ill show you where.”</p><p>You couldn’t seem to understand where, until you felt a warmth slather around your dick. His mouth, of course. Sucking the tip, then working his way down all the way to the hilt while tracing around the clean sides of it. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t stop yourself from cumming directly into his mouth, holding his head down as you did, a flash of white shot across your eyes, your shoulders loosened as you finally let one last cry of satisfaction. Finally, you got to cum. Faster than usual, if it weren’t for the teasing you’d be shaking much worse than you were right now.</p><p>You let yourself release every single drop into his throat, making sure he got it all down his gullet before letting go.</p><p>With a ‘pop’, he pulled back from your cock, licking up the rest of the residue as he stood back up in the same position he was in before.</p><p>“you taste disgusting.” He laughed, staring down at you with anticipation for a response, keeping his hand pressed on your stomach as you did. Once you snapped out of the fuzz and fog of his affection, you decided that was enough.</p><p>“sparkles.”</p><p>“hm?”</p><p>You placed a hand to move Sparklings arm off your stomach.</p><p>It took everything you had in you to sit up to face your husband, wiping the sweat and salvia off of your face. Your legs shook like flimsy plastic straws, a teal flush flooding your face.</p><p>“i need-...a break.”</p><p>“oh, alright.”</p><p>You had to admit, it’s cold. And it’s embarrassing having yourself exposed like this, even if it was just your husband looking at you. it took you a minute to realize you’re still both on the couch.</p><p>“where are you going?” You asked, your expression soft.</p><p>“bathroom. just give me a moment.”</p><p>Gathering yourself up, you reached for the blanket previously pushed away from the couch, covering yourself up with a blanket as Sparkling went off to the bathroom to, what you hoped he was doing, wash his hands.</p><p>You wanted what he had planned for you, but you weren’t sure your body could really take it. The white stains on the cushions didn’t really help make light of the situation, it’s always tough to wash out.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Is this what they call post nut clarity?</p><p>You sat up, sitting on the side of the couch with your legs dangling off to hit the cold carpet.</p><p>Turning off the TV, you held onto the side, attempting to stand up. Your ass was completely ruined, and I mean completely ruined. No idea how you could be so sensitive in there, it’s even worse with a full blown cock inside of you.Still caught in the afterglow of Sparklings treatment, you secretly wanted to beg for more, yet you didn’t know where he was.. right, the Bathroom.</p><p>From the hall, you spotted a small figure, squinting to see what it was. You lacked glasses, but as soon as you made out the onesie, you realized.</p><p>“..Renny? Are you okay?”</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>“Walnut, dear,” You flicked on the lights to reveal yourself all messy and strewn, a blanket wrapped around your chest-down. “What are you doing up this late?” Not to mention your hair was almost touching the floor from how long it was.</p><p>“I heard you, and I thought you were in trouble..”</p><p>“No, no, I’m okay.” You bent walked over and pat her head to help her calm down a little, poor thing had tears in her eyes, dragging Junior around to help her fight her fear of the dark. You shouldn’t have screamed so loud, damnit-</p><p>“Do you want some water?”</p><p>“yeah.”</p><p>You shuffled over to the kitchen to pour Walnut some water, flicking on the lights as you did. The house was almost completely dark, a digital clock on the counter shining 3:06 AM. It’s way too late for this.</p><p>Rubbing your eyes, you took the purifier from the fridge and poured water in one of the fun little plastic cups you’d bought for her at the store.</p><p>“Here you go, dear.”</p><p>Walnut took the cup you handed to her, giving a tired smile while heading off to bed.</p><p>“Goodnight, Ren!”</p><p>“Night.”</p><p>Ah, you loved her so. You were a tad worried that she’d heard basically all of the things you’d said on the couch, but, I think it’s best to let her forget about it. Ignorance is bliss, after all, Thank the Tree she hadn’t seen-</p><p>“Dad..?”</p><p>OH MY GOD.</p><p>You ran to the hallway where all the rooms were, seeing Sparkling still fully clothed, that’s a relief. Walnut couldn’t see you peeking from the hallway, yet the other saw and didn’t say a word.</p><p>“What are you doing up..? Why are you both up?”</p><p>“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-“</p><p>You waved your hands frantically like you were a mime, internally screaming ABORT ABORT ABORT ABOR-</p><p>“...-We.. were.. playing monopoly! And having lots of fun! So much fun, weeeeeeeee-“</p><p>Sparkling looked up to you for more help, and you simply made a spinning motion to keep the excuse going.</p><p>Walnut was just getting more and more suspicious.</p><p>“-eeeee.. Screamed! We screamed all night and accidentally forgot that it was three in the morning!” Tree, they had fucked for an hour straight. You walked towards the himbo, pushing him aside.</p><p>“Nobody cares! Ha! Now, it’s time to go to bed. Into your room. Go.”</p><p>That came off awfully desperate. All you wanted was for Sparkling to finish the job.</p><p>“.. okay then.”</p><p>As Walnut walked back into her room and shut the door, you both stopped holding your breaths, all you could do was look up at Sparkling in the most disappointed way possible. To him, it was cute.</p><p>“what were you thinking? you knew that walnuts a light sleeper! we can’t afford banging every weekend while she’s here.” You whisper-yelled.</p><p>“i know i know, let’s not drag this on, it’s late. let’s go to bed.”</p><p>You went silent for a few moments, then gave a light chuckle.</p><p>“i can never stay mad at you, you know that?”</p><p>”mmm..”</p><p>You walked with Sparkling over to the bed, tucking yourself in while you waited for him to curl up with you. Finally, somewhere cold you could sleep. And the pillow was cold, too! You settled in, attempting to find the right side to sleep on, eventually deciding on your side to rest. </p><p>“we should.. really shower in the morning.” </p><p>“it can wait.”</p><p>He joined you in bed, flicking off the light on the nightstand to curl up behind you to be a big spoon, in a way. Carressing your body from behind, it was only a matter of time.</p><p>“goodnight, my jewel.”</p><p>“night, rogue.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>